The Dark In Silent Ville
by kiky will
Summary: Você esta voltando de viagem e por acaso vai parar em outra dimensão, você, sua irmã, e o idiota do namorado dela, uma dimensão cheia de medos e principalmente escuridão, mas haveria salvação para vocês? Estrelando Kikyou e Kagome,Sesshoumaru e inuyasha.
1. Prologo

Você esta voltando de viagem e por acaso vai parar em outra dimensão, você sua irmã e o idiota do namorado dela, uma dimensão chea de medos e principalmente escuridão, mas haveria salvação para vocês? Estrelando Kikyou e Kagome. 

**The Dark In Silent Ville**

**-fala-**

**--onomatopéia, gritos, barulhos, estrondos e etc.--**

**#pensamentos#**

**(eu falando algo sobre a fic)**

**(--eu mi metendo de abusada e cortando alguém--)**

**(pov.(narrando fatos passados) ).()**

**(// Fachos de memória \)**

**(... carinhas dos personagens ...)**

**(¨Tradução¨)**

**Prólogo.**

**"-Entrando Na Cidade Perdida De Silent Ville -"**

-Kikyou!!! Vamos! –

-Tow saindo! –

-Vamos Logo!-

-Tow indo caramba! –

-Rápido – Grita Kagome, um carro para atrás dela, o vidro do lado motorista se abre e um rapaz (guapo) branco, de cabelos curtos e castanhos pergunta.

-I ai cadê ela? –

-Ta vindo, Hojo – Diz kagome dando um beijo em seu namorado.

Kikyou sai i Vê a cena, faz uma careta, Não gostava de Hojo, não sabia se ela era protetora demais como irmã mais velha, mais achava Hojo um idiota completo, não merecia a Sua irmã, mais ela ia ter que agüentar isso a viagem de volta todinha.

Abre o porta malas e joga sua mala lá dentro, entra no carro no banco de traz já que a sua irmã ia na frente, põe o cinto e solta um:

-Vamos? –

-Aleluia Hein garota! Vamos!-

Kikyou girou os olhos e olhou pela ultima vez a casa onde ela, sua irmã, i u namorado idiota da sua irmã tinham passado as férias de verão.

(Kikyou.)

Era um Chalé bonito no meio da floresta, pertencia a família de Hojo, e ele queria levar Kagome para passar as férias lá, Kagome pediu para a mamãe, esta não deixou, então Kagome fez uma proposta a mamãe e ela aceitou, a proposta era que a Kagome iria mais só se fosse acompanhada de mim ( o que não ia ser nenhum sacrifício para ela, pois ambas eram muito amigas, irmãs e companheiras) para que eu garantisse que tudo sairia bem, que não aconteceria nada, que Kagome voltaria virgem pra casa, eu aceitei relutante, mais decidi fazer esse sacrifício pela minha irmã, i afinal nem foi tão ruim assim, lá chalé tinha piscina i tudo, só o que estragava era o idiota do namorado da Kagome, cara ta pra nascer garoto mais idiota, cara chatooooo, mais a Kagome não dormiu com ele não, de acordo com ela mesma, ele levou ela pra lá pra isso, mais ela ainda não ta pronta, cá pra nos, assim, particularmente, GRAÇAS A DEUS! ()

-Liga o radio hojo! – A voz de Kagome Soou e tirou kikyou de seus pensamentos.

-Ta gata! –

# Gata, gata! # Kikyou girou os olhos novamente. # Eu odeio quando ele fala isso, Gata! Que nojo eu tenho desse garoto! # passou a mão pelo seu rosto macio procurando estabilizar seu sentimento de raiva para não tacar um soco na cara daquele garoto, respirou fundo em seguida e começou a analisar a paisagem que passava pelo vidro, ouvindo uma musica até que legal no radio, viu a paisagem começar a passar mais rápido, e mais rápido, e mais rápido, até que ela olhou o velocímetro, ele estava a 120 km.

(... O.O...)

-Escuta aqui ô garoto... Por que diabos você esta a 120 km por hora? –

-Por que a estrada é reta ô garota! –

-I o Kiko? –

-Tu eu num sei, mais pra mim estrada reta e sinônimo de 'alta velocidade' –

-Você não sabe nem o que é sinônimo! –

-Ah garota não enche! –

-Ei, sendo a estrada reta ou não eu ainda quero chegar viva em casa! –

-Ai Kagome essa tua irmã é chata! – Disse ele diminuindo a velocidade para 100 Km.

Kikyou voltou a olhar para fora da janela, a paisagem agora passava menos rápida, não estavam tão longe assim de casa, estavam agora entre a floresta de pinheiros, onde ficava o chalé de Hojo, e Tókio no Japão onde se encontravam a sua casa, mais entre a floresta de pinheiros e Tókio havia uma antiga vila, chamada ' Silent Ville ' uma cidade, ou vila, no mapa era uma cidade, mais na realidade ela uma vila, neste momento Kikyou lembrou das palavras de seu avô.

(// "-Silent Ville... Já foi uma bela vila habitada por pessoas muito boas e felizes, mais como diz o nome era uma Vila muito "calada", então quando houve 'a explosão', demorou mais de meses para Descobrirem o que havia acontecido. - "\)

Ela mordeu o canto interno da boca sem motivos e continuou a se lembrar.

(// "- Explosão? Que explosão vovô? - "\)

Sua própria voz soou na sua cabeça, só que de quando era criança, então a cena daquele dia lhe voltou a cabeça, ela e Kagome, ela com 6 anos e Kagome com 5, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra de seu avô, com os olhos arregalados, expressão de espanto... Um sorriso bobo brotou no rosto de Kikyou e ela continuou a lembrar.

(// "-Foi há 35 Anos a atrás, uma explosão branca Brilhou aqui em Tóquio, eu era um adolescente, nos constatamos que a luz tinha vindo de 'Silent ville' mais ninguém foi lá perguntar nada, 3 meses depois um turista foi lá e voltou dizendo que não havia ninguém em Silent Ville, então nos fomos lá e vimos casa e tudo mais, mas só isso não havia vestígios si quer de que um dia alguém havia habitado Silent Ville. As autoridades foram alertadas, Chamaram os melhores especialista para o caso, mais, nenhum deles achou nenhum vestígio de uma alma si quer em Silent Ville. - "\)

Era verdade, Depois que cresceu ela duvidou das palavras de seu avô, achando que fosse apenas uma lenda qualquer, mais foi pesquisar mais a fundo na internet e em jornais da época e era verdade, a população de Silent Ville Havia evaporado, por assim dizer, não havia vestígios dela, a população simplesmente havia sumido do nada e...

Kikyou foi lançada para o lado mais foi segurada pelo cinto de segurança, se recompôs da curva brusca que Hojo tinha feito com o carro, olhou pela janela e viu uma placa "Silent Ville a 5 km" (... O.O ...) ela olhou Espantada, Eles estavam indo para Silent Ville?.

-Ei garoto! Aonde você pensa que vai? –

-The Lost Ville... Silent Ville! –(¨A Vila Perdida... Vila Calada( ou silenciosa)¨)

-Are you made?- (¨ Você esta louco? ¨)

-No baby... – (¨ Não Gata ( bebê, só que é uma gíria)¨)

-Escuta cara da meia volta agora! –

-Deixa de ser medrosa garota! –

-Com que propósito nos vamos pra Silent Ville? -

-É serio Hojo, ta anoitecendo Vamos voltar! – Kagome interfere na discução.

-Até tu brutos? Também ta com medo é Kagome? –

-Cara... SEU IDIOTA! VAMOS VOLTAR LOGO! VAI DÁ MEIA VOLTA! – gritou Kikyou.

-Olha quieta ai, isso é um atalho! –

-Que mane atalho seu idiota, Silent Ville não dá em Tókio! –

-Cala a boca ai, eu sei o que eu faço! –

-Ah meu saco! – Kikyou esmurrou o banco de Kagome, olhou pela janela e viu o sol desaparecer por completo dando lugar a noite, escuram, sem lua.

Hojo ligou os faróis altos e continuou na estrada, i viram outra placa de "Welcome To The Silent Ville" (¨Bem-vindo a Silent Ville ¨), e continuaram a andar em uma estrada reta, Kikyou sentiu seu sangue gelar em suas veias, estava nervosa, ou melhor com medo, estava escuro lá fora e ela estava com medo sim, o radio começou a chiar um ruído de quando sai do ar, Kagome mudou de radio e o ruído continuou então tentou desligar o radio e não desligava, então hojo tentou desligar o radio e não conseguia, apertava, apertava o botão e o radio não desligava, começou a ficar desesperado, tentando desligar o radio, foi quando os três viram uma pessoa cruzar na frente do carro, Hojo para não atropela-la, Virou o volante do carro jogando bruscamente ele para fora da estrada, enquanto isso o farol do carro apagou e um grito único cortou os silencio.

-AHHHHHHHHHH... – gritaram as duas irmãs juntas.

Fim do prólogo.

**N/A:**

**Bem... OIIII, 1ª Fic aki no fanficition! Bem espero que tenham gostado, bem agora eu vou falar um pouco sobre a fic!**

**Protagonista: KIkyou, Kagome.**

**Protagonista: Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha.**

**Pessoas normais que vão se destacar: Kouga, Sango, Mirok, Ayanne, Rin, Kohaku, **

**Vilões: Narak (onigumo), Tsubaki, Moryou-Maru ( se o nome dele estiver errado me corrigam!)e talvez mais alguns surgam ao longo da historia.**

**Informações adicionais: BASEADO SIM EM UM FILME! (por favor não pensem que é falta de imaginação para escrever uma historia propria, Aliais tem imaginação de sobra! Fora essa tenho mais 4 fic's sendo escritas e uma esta disponivel no meu flog o qual o link esta no meu profille, pra quem quiser visitar, tamus Ai!) o filme é SILENT HIIL, é um filme muito bom! **

**Bem para quem não sabe eu sou SIM, KIK- LOVER , mais NÃO (leram bem? NÃO!) sou Kag-Hater, gosto das duas so que sou mais a Kikyou!**

**Bem... acho que esclareçi algumas coisas se alguem tiver algo pra perguntar... Um reviewzinho não faz mal:D e quem não tiver deixa assim mesmo! E POR FAVOR SE TIVEREM CRITICAS FALEM!!!**

**Valeu a atenção, até o proximo capitulo :D**

**-MDC-**


	2. Cap 1 1ª parte

1° capitulo.

"-Só a Escuridão Abre e fecha as portas de Silente Ville! -"

1ª parte.

"- Kayoko, e o Passado Sangrento da cidade fantasma -"

Kikyou abriu os olhos com uma imensa dor de cabeça, não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa, a não ser pela brecha que tinha entre uma das suas coxas e outra, o celular de Hojo, motorola, de abrir, aberto, e no visor escrito fora de área. Tentou se mexer mais parecia estar imobilizada, tentou entender em que posição estava para estar com o corpo todo doído e onde estava, olhou com um certo custo para o resto do seu corpo e entendeu com estava, estava sentada no banco do carro, presa pela cintura pelo cinto de segurança, e com a cabeça encostada na costa do banco da frente.

Ela levou a mão à cintura e se desprendeu do cinto, em seguida se jogou de lado, caindo deitada sobre o banco de traz do carro, no qual só se encontrava ela, se empurrou de leve até sua cabeça encostar na porta oposta aos seus joelhos ( claro que ela não cabia inteira no banco!), soltou a respiração pesada, sua cabeça doía, tentou se lembrar de algo, mais nada lhe veio a mente, respirou profundamente, e olhou em volta, agora lembrava de algo, estava no carro de Hojo, o namorado lerdo de sua irmã Kagome, aos poucos suas memórias foram voltando, o chalé onde haviam passado as férias, a volta para casa, a paisagem da estrada, tudo tão tranqüilo, lembrou então da placa de 'Silent Ville a 5 km' e em seguida de ela gritando com o Hojo, i a cara dele de quem num tava nem ai, a placa de 'Welcome To The Silent Ville', seguido de uma pessoa cruzando na frente do carro, e o carro capotando...

#O CARRO CAPOTANDO???? # pensou desesperada. # Por Kami (¨Deus¨) Como isso? Bem pelo menos o carro está normal, senão eu estaria deitada no teto! # Pensou aliviada, esquecendo-se completamente que o carro não tinha capotado só com ela dentro. # God... (¨Deus¨) A Kagome... # num pulo brusco se sentou, e fez uma cara de dor horrível, suas costelas doíam muito, pousou suas mãos de leve sobre elas, só que tirou rapidamente, pois doeu mais ainda, ainda com a cara de dor, respirou fundo u mexeu no ombro de Kagome, Esta nada respondeu, nem reagiu, então ela pos o dedo na frente do nariz de Kagome, e sentiu sua irmã puxar o ar, bem de leve, soltou mais uma vez sua respiração pesada, que fazia suas costelas doerem, bem pelo menos Kagome estava viva, mais e Hojo? Ele estava vivo?... Isso era realmente importante? ( NÃO:P ), Claro que era ( :/ Afff... ), Se ele estivesse morto, ou machucado, quem dirigiria o carro na volta pra casa? ( HAHAHA ) ela estendeu o dedo para verificar se Hojo também respirava...

plec.

Ela ouviu um ruído, do lado de fora, olhou pra fora, mais não enxergava nada, nada mesmo, estava uma escuridão total. Olhou para a frente, o painel do carro... Pegou o celular de Hojo e iluminou o painel, achou o botão do farol, e o ligou no Maximo (farol de carro tem 3 estágios, o desligado, o farol baixo, e o alto. Ela ligou no alto logo.), com essa atitude percebeu que o carro tinha batido em uma árvore, e com certeza não andaria mais, e agora como eles iriam voltar pra casa? Ela viu um vulto passar por entre as árvores, sentiu ter mais de um ser e volta do carro...

# Sentir? # se questionou ela # Eu sinto... Hã... Coisas em volta do carro? # fechou os olhos e era como se na escuridão ela se visse sentada, ela, Kagome, Hojo e aqueles seres, só que sem carro ou floresta, só os seres e eles. # O que é isso na minha cabeça?# ela piscou rapidamente varias vezes, mais a imagem não apareceu novamente, então ela fecho os olhos e tentou se tranqüilizar # Você não viu aquilo, Você só bateu a cabeça no acidente e deve estar ficando louca, lista de prioridades: 1ª Bater um raio X do Crânio. # já mais calma, ela suspirou (ainda de olhos fechados) e a imagem apareceu novamente e os seres pareciam estar vindo de encontro a eles, e agora havia outras "coisas", estas rastejantes, vindo em direção a eles rapidamente, enquanto as outras coisas, (que agora eram vistas com mais nitidez, pareciam seres humanos) vinham bem devagar. # Meu deus... Eu chamei isso pra cá? Foi com o... Farol. # ela desligou o farol. # Kikyou, isso e bobagem, você bateu a cabeça lembra? Isso esta só na sua cabeça! N... #

TROW

Alguma coisa bateu no carro, e fez ele balançar bruscamente, ela no susto se agarrou ao banco de Kagome, batendo sem querer no rosto de sua irmã, fazendo esta acordar, Kagome fez um ruído estranho, como se quisesse falar mais não conseguisse, então Kikyou tapou sua boca com as mão, fazendo ela ficar mais desesperada.

-Shiiii! – Disse Kikyou – Quieta! –

-um um ummmm – "gemeu" Kagome, se debatendo.

-Ô, Sou eu! Kikyou, sua irmã lembra? – Ela sente Kagome parar de se debater e respirar aliviada - Faz silencio Kag! Tem alguma coisa lá fora! – Diz Kikyou soltando-a.

-Alguma coisa? Como o que? Onde estamos? Por que ta tão escuro? –

-Shiii! Fala mais baixo! – Advertiu Kikyou, olhando pra fora ouvindo passos, como se alguma coisa tivesse andando sobre o carro. –Por ordem! Não sei que tipo de coisas, sei que rastejam, estamos dentro do carro, mas não sei onde o carro está! I também não sei por que esta tão escuro. – Disse ela levando ( com muito custo) sua mão ate a porta do carro 'de Hojo' ( a porta do motorista) e abaixando o pino da trava, como o carro era automático, as outras 3 portas se Travaram.

-Rastejam? Nossa... Olha por que agente não liga o farol? Assim expulsa essas coisas e chama ajuda! –

-Kag. Nem... – já era tarde, Kagome já tinha ligado o farol no máximo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grita Kagome vendo 'as coisas' que eram um tipo de ser rastejantes, misturando escorpião e barata, bem maiores que o normal.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Hojo que havia acordado e visto a cena grita junto.

-Shiii... – Kikyou tenta inutilmente acalma-los – Calma gente, eles não vão entrar não! Ta travado! –

Mais os gritos continuam.

#Droga, assim eles chamam mais atenção, que 20 faróis! Onde estão aquelas outras 'coisas'? #

Ela fecha os olhos e tenta se concentrar no meio dos gritos, então a imagem reaparece, as outras coisas estavam bem perto.

-Que droga! Ô MERDA! CALEM A BOCA! – ela gritou mais alto que os 2 e esses logo calaram a boca, ela rápida desligou o farol. – Olha não pode ligar o farol, tem mais 'coisas' vindo pra cá! Então não liga, o farol chama eles! Hojo, se Covarde, tenta ligar essa droga de carro, vamos embora daqui! –

-Pra onde? Você viu o que eu vi? O carro bateu de tal forma que eu acho que nem liga mais... –

-Custa tentar? Ou agente vai ficar aqui esperando as outras 'coisas nos acharem... – Algo fora os seres rastejantes bate no carro. Kikyou fecha os olhos, e vê o ser bem perto dela, devia ter batido no vidro da 'sua' porta no carro. –Droga, é tarde de mais, eles nos acharam... –

-Eles quem?- Sussurrou Hojo, quase molhando as calças de medo ( ¬¬ )

-... – Kikyou olhou na direção dele, não o enxergava, apenas seguiu a voz, pegou o celular de Hojo no chão do carro, ela já sabia onde ele estava, abriu o dito cujo, conseguindo enxergar pouca coisa, e mexeu no celular.

Hojo viu a cena, achou que seria uma boa foto, ela com um olhar sem nada a dizer, olhando o celular, que iluminava pouco, porem o suficiente para revelar a beleza da garota, mais ficaria, na opinião dele, bem melhor com Kagome.

-Eles! – exclamou Kikyou, que havia ligado o flash da câmera do celular, e iluminado o vidro 'da sua porta'.

O.O

O espanto foi geral, aquilo se esfregando no vidro era um ser humano... Em decomposição? Kagome quase desmaiou, Kikyou parou de pensar por alguns minutos horrorizada, e Hojo num ato de desespero agiu (finalmente) e ligou desesperado o carro, dando a partida o farol ligou revelando mais e mais daqueles humanos em decomposição em volta e se esfregando no carro.

-Vamos Hojo, rápido! – Diz Kagome, mais seu namorado tenta em vão dar a partida no carro.

Enquanto isso as 'coisas' começam a bater no vidro do carro, como se quisessem quebrar, o desespero dentro do carro aumentou, Kagome começou a gritar para Hojo ligar logo o carro, esse tentava inutilmente liga-lo, Kikyou se atordou com todo aquele barulho, as batidas, os gritos, o barulho do carro, o medo correndo em suas veia, o nojo que tinha daquelas criaturas, ela começou a se sentir um pouco zonza, pelo barulho, então outro barulho soa bem mais alto.

PEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, PEMMMMMMMMMMMMM, PEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, PEMMMMMMMMMMMMM, PEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM .

No primeiro 'pem' as coisas rastejantes saíram de cima do carro e se embrenharam no meio da floresta escura numa rapidez incrível, os outros seres, alguns saíram de cima do carro andando desesperadamente para a floresta também, só que eles eram mais lentos, e alguns ainda ficaram em cima do carro. No 5° 'pem' todos eles foram virando faísca e pó, e o céu clareou numa velocidade incrível. Logo em seguida, o silencio tomou conta da floresta, Lá fora já não se via mais nada, nenhum ser vivo, apenas a nevoa cinza e as arvores que deviam se pinheiros, sem folha alguma, e o céu nublado, mais não de chuva, e sim cheio de nuvens cinzas.

-O que Houve? – Perguntou Kagome.

-Eu... Acho que amanheceu... Meio nublado... – Disse Kikyou.

-Eles ainda estão lá fora? – Pergunta Hojo com medo.

-Acho que não... – Diz Kikyou olhando pra fora.

-Na minha opinião... Alguém tinha que ir lá ver... – A fala de Kagome causa um silencio total, uns olham para a cara do outro sem nada a dizer.

-Alguém ai... Se Abilita? –

-Eu não! – Replicou Kagome. – Sou a mais nova! Vai você Hojo que é homem!–

-EU?!?!?!?!? –

-Qual o problema? Concordo com a Kag. Vai você, você é homem, e homens são corajosos! –

-Mas... E se eu morrer lá fora? - Fala ele com o medo aparente.

-Detalhes a parte, nos superamos, né Kagome?... Está com medo Hojo? –

-Eu? EU?!?!?! Nunca... Mas... Se eu morrer quem vai dirigir de volta pra casa? –

-Essa Joça nem pega! – Diz Kikyou.

-Mas e se voltar a pegar? –

-Ele tem razão Kikyou... – Então ambos olham para Kikyou.

-Ah, Nem! Nem, nem, nem! Num, num, num! Nem vem! Nem vem, nem vem, nem vem! Num inventa! Num inventa, num inventa, num inventa! Eu num saiu daqui mais nem a pau! –

Então...

-Bando de Covardes! –Diz Kikyou batendo a porta do carro.

Ela olha em volta e sente um arrepio de medo, começa a andar, não sabia se ela tremia por si própria ou se sua bota de salto alto não se dava bem com o chão pedregoso do local, Kikyou usava uma bota de salto Agulha, Azul marinho que vinha até bem pouco antes do Joelho enfeitada com stass, uma saia de um palmo e 4 dedos também Azul marinho, no quadril amarrada meio desleixadamente, um casaco preto com capuz e os números '55' atrás, Costurado com linha Azul marinha dando um contraste ótimo, e os números atrás eram em azul marinho também, uma blusa de botão branca com dois botões abertos (sem contar o da gola) que dariam um decote bem acentuado se não fosse uma blusa preta de alçinha que a garota usava por baixo da blusa branca (o que definitivamente ainda ficava aparecendo uma pequena parte de seus seios), os cabelos longos que batiam pouco abaixo da bunda soltos.

Andou mais um pouco tremendo, então um vento frio fez ela tremer mais ainda, e seus cabelos voarem de acordo com os tais, desamarrou o casaco de seus quadris e vestiu, o casaco à aqueceu um pouco mais não muito, ela continuou andando, sem enxergar quase nada, até que chutou uma pedra, a pedra saiu quicando e ela escutou o barulho, Achou patético, porem era um bom espanto para o medo, procurou e achou a pedra ( a muito custo)i chutou de novo, e assim consecutivamente, sempre ouvindo pra onde ela ia cair, ate que ela deu um chute fraco na pedra, mais não ouviu ela quicar.

# Será que eu chutei muito forte ou será que... #

Ela liga a Câmera do celular de Hojo ( que ela havia levado propositalmente) Ligou o flash, que era no mínimo uma lanterna de tão forte, e focou o chão.

OO

Viu que estava a um passo de um abismo enorme, ela caiu sentada no chão, depois engatinhou até a beira do abismo, e olhou mais atentamente, a estrada havia se quebrado, como se tivesse tido um terremoto e um deslizamento de terra, ela apalpou o lado e achou outra pedra jogou-a pra baixo esperando ouvir o barulho de queda, mais esperou inutilmente, por que nem um barulho veio, achou outra pedra e jogou pra frente, esperando também ouvir o barulho, mais outra vez não veio, então ela focou com a "lanterna" para a frente e não enxergou nada, meio desesperada voltou para o carro correndo.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Kagome, Você está com medo? –

-Eu... Nããããooo... – Disse ela meio sarcástica.

-Eu também não! – Mentiu ele - Se chegar um daqueles Bichos Aqui agora eu Acabo coma raça dele. -

TOC, TOC, TOC

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... – Gritaram os dois se abraçando.

O.O U.U ¬¬ ¬¬'''' ( esses são as caras que a Kikyou fez)

Eles olham para o vidro e vêem Kikyou com cara de 'afff' Kagome larga Hojo e destrava a porta de traz para Kikyou entrar.

-Pufff! Bando de Covardes! – Ela se senta no Banco do carro. – Olha! Eu não sei o que aconteceu mais a estrada ta quebrada! –

-Quebrada? Como quebrada? – Disse Hojo.

-Rapaz... Eu num sei não, mais está quebrada! Tipo parece que teve um terremoto e um deslizamento de terra, i num tem como u carro passar, e olha parece que o negócio ta fundo, por que eu jogue um pedra e nem 'thum', i joguei outra pedra pra frente e também nem 'thum'! –

( a expressão 'nem thum' e tipo 'nem aconteceu nada' ou 'eu num fiz nada', por exemplo "ele falow e eu 'nem Thum'!" ou seja ele falou e eu nem me toquei ou então "ai eu Fiz e 'nem Thum'!" ou seja ai eu fiz e nem aconteceu nada! )

-E agora? – Perguntou Kagome.

-Na boa... – Disse Kikyou - Aqui sentado agente não vai conseguir nada, e melhor agente sair e ir procurar ajuda! –

-Mais e aquelas coisas lá fora? – Perguntou Hojo.

-Rapaz eu fui lá e nem Thum! Então pronto! Vamos logo que é melhor! I outra lá ta frio, é melhor vocês irem no porta malas e pegarem casacos! –

E assim eles fizeram saíram do carro foram até o porta malas pegaram casacos, travaram o carro ( Ô utilidade ¬¬ ) e foram Guiados por Kikyou na direção oposta a do abismo, na verdade a direita do carro (ou seja a direita do abismo) seguindo em linha reta, para ver se chegavam em algum lugar, mais tudo o que viam era os mesmos pinheiros sem folhas e a nevoa gélida.

Na frente ia Kikyou seguida de Kagome e Hojo, Kagome com seu All Star de meio cano, Preto com cadarço laranja, Saia de 1 palmo e 2 dedos, preta, e uma blusa tomara que caia laranja, tendo por cima uma blusa preta que com certeza era de Hojo. E Hojo Com sua blusa de manga azul claro da Maresia e uma calça jeans desbotada que encobria o tênis Nike dele, e uma jaqueta Azul, jeans.

Até que chegaram em um local onde os pinheiros começaram a ter folhas, era como se tivesse uma linha, e a partir dessa linha os pinheiros passavam a ter folhas e não tinha nevoa também.

-Como isso? – Perguntou Kagome.

-Rapaz eu tow ficando cada vez mais assustada com isso aqui! – Disse Kikyou.

plec

Eles ouvem um estalo de graveto seco, Hojo corre para traz de Kagome e Kikyou vira junto com Kagome para traz!

Tum - Dum Tum - Dum Tum - Dum

O coração de Kikyou pulsava rápido enquanto ela virava, o medo voltou a correr em suas veias, queria sair correndo desesperadamente, não queria olhar mas, quando deu por si já estava olhando, olhando uma mulher com os cabelos extremamente bagunçados e brancos, usava apenas uma bata preta e seus olhos eram totalmente brancos, Quis morrer quando olhou, nunca se sentiu tão covarde.

-... VOCÊ! – A mulher Grita e aponta para Kikyou.

-Ain! – Grita Hojo se escondendo atrás de Kagome, que estava branca de Medo.

#Ain, meu deus! # Pensa Kikyou.

-VOCÊ! GAROTA! COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU? –

-Voltei? Voltei de onde? Minha senhora eu nem fui pra lugar nenhum... – Falou Kikyou tremendo.

-É verdade Dona, agente mal andou um pouquinho e... – Disse Kagome.

-CALE-SE! –

-Já calei... – Disse Kagome Tremendo.

-VOCÊ! GAROTA COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU DE LÁ? – Diz a velha se aproximando.

-De onde minha senhora? – Diz Kikyou quase tendo um infarto.

-RESPONDA!!!! –

-Ah senhora poderia parar de gritar? – Disse Kikyou Quase chorando de medo, sendo que sua voz saiu bem baixinha.

-O QUE?!?!?! –

-Nada, não senhora! – Disse ela abaixando o olhar para a velha mais baixa que ela.

-COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU DE LÁ? –

-De onde minha senhora? – Disse Kikyou preste a se derramar em prantos e pedir para a mulher não matá-la.

-DOS MORTOS! COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU DOS MORTOS???? –

Ò.Õ

-Dos mortos? Olha minha senhora eu acho que a senhora ta meio senil já... – Disse ela recobrando a sua dicção normal. – Eu nunca morri não! –

-NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA **KAYOKO**! COMO VOCÊ VOLTOU DE LÁ? –

-Kayoko?!?!?!?! – perguntaram os 3 em uníssono.

-Ta ai o erro minha Senhora, Eu não Sou a Kayoko, meu nome é Kikyou! Kikyou Higurashi! E eu nunca morri não! –

-PARE DE MENTIR KAYOKO! EU LHE RECONHECERIA A QUILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA! –

-Ô CARALHO! A SENHORA É SURDA, É? POR QUE EU NÃO SOU! PARA DE GRITAR MERDA! EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU NÃO SOU ESSA MULHER AI!-

-SE VOCÊ NÃO É ELA COMO VOCÊ CHEGOU AQUI? COM TODAS AS ENTRADAS DA CIDADE ABSTRUIDAS, SILENT VILLE É IZOLADA DO MUNDO! ALIAIS O MUNDO DEIXOU DE EXISTIR! –

-Como é que é? – Perguntou Hojo.

-O tia o mundo não deixou de existir não! – Falou Kagome.

-Não mesmo, aliais nos viemos de Tókio! I outra aqui é Silent Ville, é? Nossa ainda tem gente aqui? Achei que as pessoas daqui tivessem desaparecido, bem todos nos achamos, mais tem só a senhora é? –

-Só Eu? Não, tem as terras do oeste! Mais me diga Kayoko como chegou aqui? –

-Ô tiaaa, eu já falei que eu não sou Kayoko, eu sou Kikyou! Bem eu não me lembro muito bem como... Sei que estava muito escuro e... –

-É ISSO! –

-O que? – Perguntou Kagome.

-VOCÊ NÃO É A KAYOKO, É A REENCARNAÇÃO DELA! SABIA! VOCÊ PODE ACABAR COM TUDO! VOCÊ VAI SALVAR A VIDA DO MEU BEBE! –

-REENCARNAÇÃO DA KAYOKO? Minha senhora a senhora não desiste, né? E eu vou acabar com o que? Salvar a vida de quem? –

-SIM! Só a escuridão abre e fecha as portas de Silent Ville, mas só pessoas especiais conseguem atravessa-las! –

-Hã? –

-Acabar com 'Ele'! E salvar o meu bebe! – Ela cochicha.

( Ia botar 'Aquele que não se deve nomear', mas ia ficar plagio demais XD)

-Quem é 'ele'? –

-Meu Deus, ele não vai deixar você salvar o meu bebê, ele teme Você Kayoko! –

-Ô meu deus, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? EU NÃO SOU A TAL KAYOKO!!!! –

-Você quer uma prova de que você é? Você consegue atravessar essa barreira!!! – Diz a mulher esticando a mão para o lado, porem sua mão bateu em alguma coisa, impedindo ela de esticar completamente o braço.

-Que barreira? – Kikyou olhou e não viu nada!

-Como você acha que os pinheiros de lá tem arvores? E os daqui não? Aqui ele domina! Lá não! Lá o Senhor do oeste protege seus cidadãos! Nenhum ser que está do lado de fora pode entrar, mais você pode! Você é ela! –

-Tia... – Kikyou fecha aos olhos e faz uma expressão de quem vai pela milésima vez explicar algo, e já esta sem paciência – Minha senhora, Que barreira? - Diz ela copiando o gesto dela, só que a mão de Kikyou passou direto Fazendo a barreira aparecer, mais logo sumir, (vocês já viram quando a Kagome atravessa a barreira da Kikyou? Pois é aquilo lá que aconteceu.) Então Kikyou abre os olhos. – Viu, não há nada! –

-Você é mesmo ela, ultrapassou! –

-Ai cara, desisto, a senhora está caduca! –

-Kikyou é serio... – Disse Kagome mais foi interrompida por Kikyou,

-Ah vai me dizer que Você está acreditando nessa velha? –

plec

O.O

-Escute, 'ele' não pode te achar, você passa pela barreira e segue nesta direção – Disse a velha apontando a direção – Então ao chegar lá peça abrigo ao senhor do oeste, ele vai abrigar você, sendo quem você é, ele vai sim! Peça abrigo e proteção, e fuja do escuro, não deixe 'ele' encontrar você! Vá Rápido! Você – Ela apontou para Kagome – Ela é a salvação de todos os habitantes de Silent Ville, e possivelmente de você também, então a proteja de tudo, e de todos, se preciso com a sua vida! Não esqueça disso, se ela morrer estaremos perdidos. Agora vão, e não fiquem no escuro! –

Dizendo isso, a mulher vira de costas, anda um pouco e some como fumaça em meio à neblina.

-E então? – pergunta Hojo.

-Acho melhor ouvirmos ela! - disse Kagome.

-Eu não! Mas concordo em passar para a parte com folhas do bosque! – Disse Kikyou.

-Então vamos logo! – Disse Hojo.

Kikyou foi na frente e passou tranquilamente, sem nem notar o que acontecia com a barreira, mais os outros deram de cara na dita cuja.

-Kikyou... –

-Fala Kag.! –

-Estamos presos! –

-Onde? – Kikyou viram e vê os dois na parte sem folhas do bosque. – Até vocês? Ah francamente! – ela caminhou até eles – Olha dá pra vocês pararem de graça e passarem logo? – Diz ela estendendo as mãos ultrapassando a barreira para puxa-los então, ela vê a barreira, vê que ela ultrapassou a barreira, Abre os olhos na extensão máxima – è verdade... – Ela puxa os braços de volta.

Kagome estendeu a mão e empurrou a barreira, Kikyou ainda meio espantada pos a mão sobre a barreira, como se fosse encostar na de Kagome por um vidro, Kagome arregalou os olhos e caiu dentro da barreira.

-Sou eu? Eu que faço vocês passarem por essa barreira? –

-Eu acho... – Disse Kagome se levantando.

-Hojo... – Kikyou passa a mão pela barreira. – Vamos me dê sua mão! – Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para dentro, fazendo ele cair por cima de Kagome que já tinha se levantado mais voltou ao chão.

# Ela estava certa! # Pensa Kikyou.

-Vamos... –

-Pra onde? – Perguntou Hojo.

-Para o oeste, pedir abrigo para o senhor de lá! Se ela estava certa sobre eu ultrapassar essa barreira deve estar certa sobre isso também! Vamos! –

Eles se levantaram e foram seguindo para a direção que a velha havia apontado.

#Ela estava certa!...Desde que eu Cheguei Aqui... Essa é a segunda coisa estranha que eu faço... Cara será que eu sou mesmo a Reencarnação dessa tal Kayoko? Ah, Kikyou num viaja, você não sabe nem quem é essa Kayoko... Foi... Ao que parece ela morreu... Mais acho que ela foi alguém importante, né? # Pensou Kikyou, Mais foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por Kagome puxando seu braço.

-O que foi?- Perguntou Kikyou.

-Shiii... – Disse Hojo.

-Que Shiii nada! – Disse Kikyou quase gritando.

-Kikyou, olha aquilo... – Kagome aponta para um ser sentado em um galho de arvore.

-Será que é o senhor do oeste? – Cochicha Kikyou.

-Não convém arriscar, aquela velha disse pra eu te proteger, e eu vou fazer isso! –

-Ah Kag. Desde quando eu não sei me cuidar? – Diz Kikyou saindo de traz da arvore e andando em direção ao ser.

-Kikyou volta! – Disse Kagome.

-Ah Kagome, deixa de ser medrosa! – Diz Kikyou olhando para o ser, de costas para ela, sentiu Kagome chegar perto dela, junto de Hojo, e eles foram andando.

Antes de Kikyou falar algo o ser, que estava sentado, em um pulo ficou em pé e virou pra eles com uma espada enorme em punho.

O.O

Tanto eles quanto o ser se espantaram, o ser desceu e foi chegando perto, fazendo todos os três gelarem, ele pos a espada na bainha, (Kikyou achou curioso como aquela espada enorme cabia naquela bainha tão pequena) viu o ser de cabelos brancos, olhos dourados, roupas vermelhas e orelhas de Cachorro (que parecem de gato) mais nitidamente, o ser se aproximou mais ainda, e disse.

-Você... – Olhou para Kikyou. – Você voltou, voltou pra mim. – Em seguida beijou Kikyou, a envolvendo com os braços.

Kikyou de primeiro ficou espantada, olhou ( mesmo beijando ele) Kagome e Hojo e viu a cara de 'hein?' Deles, olhou para o próprio ser que a beijava, seu semblante tão feliz, tão calmo, sentiu uma paz enorme vinda dele, essa paz a envolveu, a fez ficar sem medo, achou tão acolhedor os braços dele em volta de seu corpo, tão quente o seu abraço, fez seu frio passar, tão bom o seu beijo, fez ela se sentir bem, então fechou os olhos e o beijou dando o melhor de si.

Os dois passaram um bom tempo ali, e Kagome e Hojo os olhando com cara de 'hein', até que eles se soltaram, meio desesperados por ar, Kikyou depois de respirar teve vontade de perguntar o porquê de tudo aquilo, daquele beijo, mais só teve tempo de se sentir abraçada por ele, se sentir protegida de novo.

-Eu... Sabia que Você voltaria pra mim! – Disse o ser perto de seu ouvido. –Eu sabia que você voltaria pra mim! – Kikyou mesmo sem entender nada continuou abraçando ele, era tão boa àquela sensação de proteção. – Ah como eu senti sua falta, **Kayoko**. –

A Graça acabou.

Kikyou se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

-Eu... Não sou ela! Não sou a Kayoko! – Disse ela abaixando e virando a cara.

-Kayoko? Para de brincadeira. –

-Serio cara, eu não sei nem quem você é... –

-Você é a Kayoko sim! Deixa de besteira. O rosto é o mesmo Rosto lindo de sempre, A pele é a mesma pele macia de sempre, o cabelo é o mesmo cabelo sedoso de sempre, os olhos são os mesmos olhos brilhantes de sempre, A boca e a mesma boca rosada de sempre, o beijo... Ta um pouquinho melhor, as roupas não são as mesmas, mas o cheiro... – Ele a abraçou de novo, só que dessa vez não foi correspondido – O cheiro é... Diferente? – ele a soltou a segurou pelos ombros e a fitou interrogativo. – Por que seu cheiro é diferente? Ainda é bom, mas, é diferente! –

-Por que eu não sou ela! – Disse Kikyou meio decepcionada por ter ouvido praticamente um declaração de amor e esta não ter sido para ela.

-Como não? Mais você é idêntica a ela! –

-Me desculpe, eu não... -

- Quem foi essa tal Kayoko? – Perguntou Kagome interrompendo Kikyou.

-A Kayoko? De que planeta você veio para não conhecer a Kayoko?-

-Planeta Terra, Cidade Tókio.! – Disse Hojo não gostando do tom em que aquele **ser** se dirigiu a sua namorada, quem ele pensa que é para destratá-la?

-TOKIO?!?!?! Como vocês Chegaram aqui? A Cidade está com as passagens obstruídas... –

-Olha... - Disse Kikyou – Foi assim... –

( Ela conta a historia de como chegaram lá, mas como vocês já sabem eu não vou repetir.)

-Então você é a reencarnação da Kayoko? – perguntou o ser.

-Eu não sei... –

-Você é idêntica a ela! –

-Qual é o seu nome?Você poderia me falar quem foi essa Kayoko? – Disse ela copiando a ação dele e sentando no chão.

-Inu-Yasha!Vou falar a nossa historia. – Disse ele.

[Inu-Yasha.

Tudo começou quando eu tinha 6 Anos, me lembro por que foi um fato importante, meu pai o senhor das terras do oeste e eu e o meu irmão Sesshoumaru tínhamos ido a aldeia receber uma Miko, Essa Miko se chamava Kaede, E ela vivia na terra das Miko's, terra sagrada proibida para homens, elas tinham como função proteger e purificar um jóia, conhecida como a jóia de 4 almas, a jóia que mantinha o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal, a jóia que separava o dia da noite, A jóia que continha o yin e o yang dentro dela, as miko's purificavam a jóia para que nunca o mal ganhasse do bem, mais o mal nunca deixava de existir, assim quando ele estava maior que o bem elas o purificavam com rituais de purificação. Pois então, essa Kaede veio visitar uma irmã sua, uma garota chamada Kayoko, que tinha 5 anos, e que morava na vila do oeste, porem ela trouxe a jóia que a muito estava corrompida e as miko's não conseguiam purificar, junto dela, dentro de uma caixa.

(// Kayoko veio correndo e abraçou Kaede, depois do abraço, Kaede, se levantou para cumprimentar o pai de Inu-Yasha e deixou a caixa com Kayoko, essa em toda a sua euforia abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro a jóia negra, segurando-a pelo colar, Inu-Yasha que viu a cena tentou dizer algo, mas, já era tarde.

-Kayoko, não toque nessa pedra você pode... – Soou a voz de Kaede.

Mas Kayoko no auge de se peralteio estendeu o dedo e encostou na pedra, um brilho rosa saiu do toque, e a jóia foi purificada. //)

Depois disso meu pai achou melhor leva-la para a terra das miko's para ela aprender a dominar os seus poderes e mais pra frente ser a guardiã da jóia, Ela sem muita escolha foi, eu não gostava dela mesmo, pra mim foi até um alivio.

Dez anos depois...

Meu pai lutando com o youkai poderoso veio a falecer, e então meu irmão mais velho, o Sesshoumaru, Teve que assumir o trono, e no dia que ele ia assumir, a cidade toda se reuniu na frente do castelo, eu estava voltando correndo da floresta, quando cheguei na cidade vi Kaede entrar com uma moça realmente bonita na cidade, com seus longos cabelos pretos sua pele alva e seus olhos cor de terra, ela me olhou com um olhar indiferente quando eu passei correndo, eu passei olhando pra ela e vi como ela era linda, mais na hora nem me interessei muito, quando cheguei na cerimônia de posse do meu irmão depois do discurso de poucas palavras que ele fez, elas se apresentaram, Kaede e Kayoko, Kaede se ajoelhou diante de Sesshoumaru, mais ela não, ela apenas prestou uma reverencia, com aquela cara de cínica, eu pensei com os meus botões " # Ela pode estar bonita como for, mais continua chaaaata! # ", achei que Sesshoumaru fosse no mínimo cortar a cabeça dela pela insolência, do jeito que ele odiava aquilo, mais me surpreendi quando ele as chamou para passarem um tempo no castelo ate conseguirmos moradia adequada para elas.

Começou mal, No jantar ela quase não falava, o Sesshoumaru ficava calado na cadeira do papai respondendo apenas o que Kaede lhe perguntava Diretamente, Sobrando pra eu responder todo o resto, E como Kaede falava, pedia confirmação de Kayoko e ela só balançava a cabeça, Ela me olhava com aquele olhar indiferente, o mesmo do Sesshoumaru, aquilo era irritante, olhar pra ela e não saber o que ela pensava, como 2 pessoas podiam ser tão parecidas?

De noite eu queria dormir, mais era incrível, como apesar de ela estar dois quartos longe de mim, o cheiro dela estava por toda a parte, não digo que eu não gostava do cheiro, na verdade o cheiro me agradava bastante, mais me irritava saber o quanto era doce o cheiro de uma garota tão chata, achei melhor sair, não queria acordar os criados e queria água, quando eu sai, ai que o cheiro dela ficou mais forte, olhei pra traz e a vi na varanda ( corredor dava à uma varanda.) Ela olhou pra traz rápido, me pegou olhando pra ela, eu não me importei muito, não conseguia me mexer mesmo.

(// -Ah, olá Inu-Yasha... – Disse ela parecendo estar aliviada, Pensei com os meus botões " #finalmente um sinal de emoção. #" - Bem, em vez de ficar parado por que não vem até aqui? – Ela me convidou avidamente estendendo a mão.

Andei até ela achando estranho todo aquele simpatismo, mais fui assim mesmo, ela estava muito linda à luz da lua, eu Admito quando cheguei mais perto dela tive vontade de beijá-la.

-Olha que lua linda! – Disse ela olhando a lua, fazendo aqueles olhos cor de mogno brilharem tão intensamente como a lua cheia daquela noite.

-É Realmente linda. – Eu disse olhando pra ela, que em minha opinião era mais bonita que qualquer lua.

-Por que não é mais discreto Inu-Yasha? – Disse ela ainda olhando pra lua.

-Hã? – perguntei eu confuso.

-Para de me olhar assim! – Ela falou sem se mexer.

-Hã? – Eu senti que fiquei vermelho naquela hora. –Ta bom então... – Disse eu Fitando a lua.

-Pergunte! –

-O que? –

-Você quer me perguntar algo... Pergunte! –

-Você lê mentes? –

-Sinais corporais, me aperfeiçoei nisso! – Disse ela como se não fosse nada.

-Bem, ta... Por que você foi tão antipática no jantar? –

-Porque tinha gente antipática à mesa, Seu irmão, o orgulhoso Taiyoukai, não é nem um pouco amigável, muito menos simpático, então pra que mostrar toda a minha simpatia na frente de um ser tão orgulhoso? –

-Achei vocês 2 muito parecidos... –

-Verdade? Nossa, nos somos totalmente diferentes... - \\)

Passamos aquela noite conversando, vimos o nascer do sol juntos, fomos dormir depois que o dia nasceu, No mesmo dia, à tarde, já que a manhã ela havia passado dormindo, a levei para treinar arco e flecha, incrível mais ela nunca errava, como nos já éramos muito amigos ela me perguntou sobre um tal Onigumo, eu disse não saber quem era, então ela me falou uma historia.

(Inu-Yasha lembrando da voz de Kayoko.)

" - Quando eu tinha 5 anos, eu fui mandada para a terra das miko's, quando eu cheguei lá, Kaede disse que não havia crianças da minha idade, a não ser um garoto, filho de uma miko, Kaede me levou até ele, ficamos amigos, ele tinha 6 anos, e nos meus tempos vagos eu brincava com ele, só que não sei por qual motivo ele tinha que ficar escondido, então agente brincava escondido, ele se Chamava Onigumo, foi meu amigo até meus 6 anos, foi a única pessoa com a qual eu falava e ele também só falava comigo, então nos éramos muito amigos, mais um dia, ele me chamou pra brincar na floresta, eu fui, mais no meio do esconde-esconde uma miko nos achou, a miko chefe, o nome dela é Tsubaki, ela perguntou quem ele era e ele falou a historia toda, e ficou por isso mesmo, mais uma semana depois ele sumiu, a mãe dele falou pra mim que aquela terra era proibida para homens e mesmo ele sendo criança ele não poderia ficar, ela disse que o mandou para as terras do oeste, para ser cuidado por uma tia, fiquei com raiva da Tsubaki e tenho raiva até hoje, ela me deixou sozinha naquele inferno, só que agora eu gostaria de acha-lo você me ajuda? - "

Disse pra ela esperar e sai correndo, Fui falar com o Sesshoumaru, Chegando ao castelo, ele estava com aqueles cientistas malucos, que meu pai tinha deixado morar lá, Aqueles que faziam invenções ridículas, que não eram úteis pra nada, o Sesshoumaru estava com uma cara (... ¬¬ ...) Olhando para uma das invenções deles.

"-Sesshoumaru... – Eu disse baixo. – Posso falar com você? –

-Continue o que Vocês estavam fazendo... – Ele disse aos disse aos cientistas. –Sentou-se na cadeira massageando as temporas – Esses caras só me dão raiva... Diga Inu-Yasha... – Disse ele continuando os movimentos.

-Bem... Como você desde pequeno está metido nestas coisas da cidade... Eu queria saber se há uns... 9 anos, Teve um garoto, uma criança que veio para as terras das miko's para as terras do oeste? –

-Hum... Por que deseja saber? – Ele disse parando os movimentos.

-Ah... Sabe... Ontem eu falei com a Kayoko, e sabe... Ela é tão legal... E hoje na hora do treino dela ela... Perguntou-me sobre um garoto, se não tinha vindo pra cá esse tal garoto... – Disse eu meio receoso.

-Hum... Você? E aquela Guardiã insolente? ... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA! – Eu gritei com raiva.

-QUEM É VOCÊ PRA DIZER COMO EU DEVO ME DIRIGIR OU NÃO A UMA APRENDIZ DE MIKO? – Ele Gritou mais alto.

-... – Eu virei a cara com raiva e não respondi. –Desculpe... – Eu falei contrariado.

-Você sabe pelo menos o nome da criança? – Disse ele como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

-Sei... É... É... Onu... Oni... Onigumo! – Eu disse.

-Ei... Esse nome não me é estranho... – Ele falou mantendo aquela cara sem expressão. –É, Teve sim uma criança, ela veio da terra das miko's, quando eu tinha oito anos, só que... Ela tinha sofrido um acidente parece, eu não sei direito... Mais ela está em uma casinha, no meio da floresta de pinheiros, dentro das terras do oeste, só que eu acho que ela está muito debilitada... –

-Ela quem? – Eu vim a me tocar, que o Sesshoumaru só tinha 17 anos e já era rei...

-A criança, aliais é um adolescente agora... Mais tem uma enfermeira lá... Cuidando dele... Então... Acho que ela pode lhe fornecer mais informações... -

-Certo, mais a floresta de pinheiros e enorme, mesmo só a parte das terras do oeste... É enorme, como Você quer que eu ache uma casinha? –

-És um inútil mesmo, não? Siga o rio, Siga o rio ô cachorrinho sem faro! –

-Obrigado "maninho Querido" – Eu respondi com a mesma ironia dele."

E fui ao encontro de Kayoko, Chegando lá fui presenteado com algumas flechas, acabei preso pela roupa em uma arvore. Ai eu fiquei com raiva, ah eu tinha ido lá com o Sesshoumaru perguntar uma coisa pra ela e ela me dava em troca? Flechadas? E o pior que só ela podia tirar as flechas, depois ela tirou claro, mais ai eu já não queria mais falar com ela... Ela pediu desculpas, alegando estar acostumada a atirar em qualquer coisa que se se meche e não tivesse aura de humano, eu ia fazer o que? Aceitei as desculpas dela, então agente foi seguindo o rio, e achamos a casa, era velha e mal cuidada, meio comida por cupins, Com Folhas secas a sua volta, parecia abandonada pra mim, mais ela disse que tinha Pessoas lá, eu é que não ia contrariar, ela disse que sentia então, nos fomos atrás de entrar.

Eu abria porta.

Remmmmmmmmmm...

A porta rangeu enquanto abria, olhei dentro, era horrível, iluminado por velas, de lá vinha um cheiro que incenso, iodo e enxofre terrivelmente forte, Eu tampei o nariz com a minha roupa, ela fez o mesmo com a dela, Olhei dentro da casa, era apenas um quarto, uma cama no meio, e essa cama era envolta por uma cortina branca, Aquelas que usam para separar uma cama de outra em um hospital, umas cômoda ao lado de madeira, muito empoeirada, em cima dessa cômoda uma bandeja prata encardida com alguns remédios e seringas, também tinha em cima da cômoda, um vaso de vidro com uma água meio amarelada e umas flores murchas. Uma janela fechada, O Quarto era iluminado por um castiçal de 3 velas, Que mais soltavam fumaça do que iluminavam, o chão sujo de poeira, teias de aranha, e, uma enfermeira vestida de branco encardido, loira, com a cara não muito enrugara, mais muito maltratada.

" - Quem são vocês? - A enfermeira questionou.

-É... Cof cof... Aqui que se encontra o Onigumo? – Perguntou Kayoko adentrando no quarto.

-Sim... Quem são vocês? –

-Nos... – Eu balbuciei.

-Eu! Eu sou uma velha amiga dele... – Ela disse rápido sorrindo pra mim.

-Veio visitá-lo? Mais ele nunca recebe visitas... –

-Bem... Eu não sabia onde ele estava por isso não vim antes... – Ela falou abaixando o olhar, e torcendo a boca, triste.

-Bem... Ele está dormindo, mais pode vê-lo... – A moça puxou a cortina rápida, fazendo muita poeira subir.

Eu fechei os olhos, quando abri, nossa, vi uma cena horrível, ele estava deitado na cama, o rosto todo enfaixado e apenas 3 aberturas, 2 para os olhos e 1 maior para a boca. Os olhos fechados eram visíveis pela abertura, mais pela abertura também era visível parte da pele, aliais não tinha pele, estava em carne viva!

OO

Eu e Kayoko arregalamos os olhos.

Ela tapou os olhos, era como se não quisesse ver, então eu a abracei, não sei dizer o porquê eu a abracei, acho que, foi instinto, gosto de proteger as pessoas, e ela então, eu queria protegê-la a todo custo, só sentir ela se encolher, Sentia como ela tremia, aquilo devia ser traumatizante, a enfermeira fechou novamente a cortina, acho que ela percebeu o que se passava com a Kayoko. Então, aos poucos, Kayoko foi parando de tremer, e foi se desvencilhando dos meus braços devagar, aquilo foi como se... Estivessem arrancando parte de mim, na hora eu não acreditei que o nosso laço de amizade estivesse tão forte, mais adiante eu iria descobrir que 'aquilo' era mais que amizade.

-O que houve com ele? –Ela perguntou seria, sem se virar para a enfermeira.

-Eu não sei direito... Parece que, ele foi vitima de um incêndio, quando criança ele ficou preso em um casebre que pegava fogo... Então, ele teve queimaduras graves... E foi mandado para as terras do oeste, e desde lá eu cuido dele, faz uns... 10 anos? –

-Nove! – Corrigiu Kayoko.

-É, nove! –

-E por que ele vive assim? Nesse lugar horrível? – ela questionou indignada.

-Meu bem, eu não posso sair daqui, ele pode precisar de alguém a qualquer hora, eu tenho que estar sempre à disposição, a comida, é o senhor do oeste que manda mensalmente, Santo Inu No Taisho... –

-Inu No Taisho era meu pai...! – Eu falei sentido, por causa da morte recente dele.

-Você é filho dele? –

-Ele morreu... – Falou Kayoko me olhando com um olhar acolhedor.

-Meu deus! – A mulher pos as mãos sobre a boca em sinal de espanto, achei que ela fosse desmaiar. –E... Quem é o novo rei?Você? -

-Eu? Não, meu irmão Sesshoumaru, que é o mais velho! –

-Ele não se esqueceu que eu o Onigumo existimos não, né?-

-Ela vai continuar mandando mantimentos! – falei sem perceber que Kayoko havia saído do meu lado.

-Inu-Yasha... Senhorita... Fechem os olhos... – Ela falou enquanto abria a cortina de onigumo – Agora! –

Tenho a impressão de que a enfermeira fechou os olhos, mais eu não, Vi Kayoko botar os dois dedos indicadores juntos, seguido das mãos, em seguida um brilho rosa saiu da mão dela, foi formando uma barreira, e essa barreira foi crescendo, como quando você enche um balão, e quando você enche um balão muito, ele explode, assim a barreira explodiu, fazendo tudo basicamente, tudo sumir, a poeira, as teias de aranhas, o cheiro horrível, a água amarelada, tudo de ruim foi jogado pra fora, inclusive as flores murchas, nisso eu olhei pra cama, o cara estava acordado olhando para ela, os olhos dele se arregalaram mais do que já eram arregalados quando ela se aproximou e o olhou.

-Lembra de mim Onigumo? Kayoko... –

Ele soltou uns "hm, hm, hm." Em respostas a ela.

-Bem, que bom que lembra, Pois eu vim atrás de Você, e essa sua vida nojenta vai acabar, pra começar... Vamos deixar o sol entrar aqui! Um pouco de sol não faz mal a ninguém! - disse ela abrindo as cortinas da janela, seguidas da própria. –Viu? Bem melhor não? Sabe... No momento eu tenho alguns afazeres, mais... Amanhã eu volto para visitar Você, prometo! – Ela acenou para que eu saísse e eu sai, mais ainda a ouvir dizer – Meu grande amigo, eu não vou deixar Você sozinho num momento como esse! – E saiu.

Ela subiu nas minhas costas e fomos de volta para o castelo, conversamos um pouco e ela me disse coisas tão boas, me fez aceitar melhor a morte do meu pai.

No outro dia, levei-a pra treinar de novo, me ofereci para ser o alvo dessa vez, corremos bastante pela floresta, eu corria mais rápido que ela, foi meio difícil ela me alcançar, mais quando ela me alcançou, lançou apenas uma flecha, mesmo eu estando em movimento a flecha pegou, me prendeu pela roupa em uma arvore, ela riu bastante da minha cara de bravo, incrível... Ela nunca errava! Depois de me tirar da arvore, Eu a levei em um canteiro de flores, onde ela pegou algumas e fomos levar para o tal Onigumo, Ela passou uma hora lá dentro, conversando com ele eu acho, ela disse pra eu levar a enfermeira para as terras do oeste para que a mesma pudesse ver sua família, e voltar dentro de uma hora, voltei antes, mais ela ficou lá uma hora, não sei o que ela tanto conversava com aquele cara, qual seria a graça de falar com um cara que só lhe respondia ''hm's'', mais ela falava né? O que eu ia fazer? E assim foi todo dia, nos treinávamos, íamos até aquele cara, e voltávamos depois de uma hora, quando voltávamos sempre fazíamos algo diferente, E com o tempo, eu fui descobrindo um grande afeto por ela, e desse afeto um sentimento puro e verdadeiro, **Amor**, Descobri que a amava com todas as minhas forças, então um daí decidir me declarar, não podia mais conter aquilo dentro de mim, então, depois da visita diária dela para o tal onigumo, a levei para um passeio de gôndola, no rio, subimos o rio até chegar-mos a cidade do oeste, antes no anoitecer, no começo do por do sol, fomos atacados por um youkai...

(// -Tem, um Youkai vindo pra cá... Ele é... bem forte... – Ela falou Meio Receosa.

-Não tenha medo! Eu protejo você! – Eu falei confiante.

O youkai veio até agente, mais ele já chegou atacando, atacou ela, com as garras dele, mais eu me meti no meio, não ia deixar que ela se ferisse, isso nunca, então o ataque dele pegou nas minhas costas, nossa doeu muito, eu cai agachado na gôndola.

-INU-YASHA!!!!!!!! – Eu a ouvi exclamar se abaixando.

Senti a raiva correr nas minhas veias, senti minhas unhas crescerem, meus caninos crescerem, comecei a ver o mundo meio vermelho, Fechei minhas mãos fortemente, e a olhei, pude ver a cara de espantada dela, Ela com certeza me viu com, os olhos vermelhos, duas listras roxas, uma em cada bochecha, com os caninos maiores, ela caio sentada no chão da gondola, espantada, eu me levantei, quase tremendo de tanta raiva, Virei para o Youkai, Estava fora de mim, imaginei que se o Sesshoumaru aparecesse na minha frente, eu O mataria, estava sentindo o poder transbordar pelas minhas veias, aquilo era ótimo, aquela sensação de poder, Sentia que talvez pudesse até ser mais forte que o Sesshoumaru.

-Vai Pagar caro por isso Youkai... – Eu falei tranqüilo porem ameaçador, e Atingi o youkai parti o em dois, mais ele se reconstruiu, e eu o atingi mais um bando de vezes e ele sempre se reconstituía, e quanto mais ele se reconstituía mais eu tinha cede de sangue, até que ela lançou uma flecha no youkai, explodiu ele em pedaços, sem deixar uma gota sequer de sangue, eu no meu intimo achei que aquele poder todo dentro de mim fosse parar, e eu fosse voltar a ser o Inu-Yasha meio-youkai de sempre, acho que ela também achou, mais não, eu continuava com aquela sede de sangue, e o único ser que tinha sangue ali, alem de mim, era ela, me torturei tentando não ir à direção dela... Mais meu corpo não me obedecia, e eu fui, com as minhas garras sedentas de sangue de encontro a ela, mais quando eu cheguei perto, ela simplesmente me abraçou, Ai pronto, eu soltei um rugido, e voltei ao normal.

-Arigatou... – (¨Obrigado¨) Eu falei no ouvido dela.

-Inu-Yasha? – Ela parecia estar chorando.

-Eu tow bem agora... – Eu A abracei.

-Bem... Mesmo? –

-Kayoko... – Eu a afastei – Eu... Te amo! – Falei e quase escondi a cara, eu devia estar da cor de um pimentão.

-Você o que? – Ela me perguntou.

Eu esperava no mínimo um beijo... Fiquei com raiva e fui pro final da gôndola, continuei remando.

-Inu-Yasha? Inu-yasha! – Disse ela de pé na minha frente.\\)

Ela ficou falando meu nome, e eu continuei fingindo que a ignorava, até que ela desistiu e sentou na gôndola, parecia estar com mais raiva que eu.

Chegamos ao "porto" bem rápido, do jeito que eu remava ganharia até uma competição se existisse, Eu sai da Gôndola e fiquei esperando ela sair, Ela saiu sem dizer nada, só que o arco dela engatou entre a gôndola e o "porto", ela tropeçou, e eu por instinto segurei ela, ela olhou pra mim e me beijou, Assim do nada, me beijou! Eu demorei um pouco pra processar a informação, então eu a beijei também. Ali começou o nosso namoro.

Agente namorou um mês, ou mais que isso, fazíamos a mesma coisa Treinávamos, visitávamos o amigo dela, e voltávamos pra casa juntos como namorados. Quando agente fez um mês de namoro, combinamos de trocar presentes, depois da visita dela aquele cara, eu estaria esperando ela perto da ponte. Ela se atrasou por causa de uma necessidade daquele cara, Vou ser sincero, aquele cara me dava muito ciúmes, ela se importava mais com ele do que comigo, aquilo era injusto.

(// - Esta atrasada! – Eu disse de braços cruzados encostado na arvore.

-Tive um problema com o Onigumo, Ele... – Eu a interrompi.

-Onigumo, Onigumo! Sempre essa cara, Presta mais atenção nele que em mim! –

-Você está com ciúmes? –

-Eu o quê? –

-Seu presente – Ela me estendeu um colar.

-É bonito! Posso por? –

-Não! Eu tenho que por! Senão não adianta nada! –

-Certo! –

-Abaixa! – Ela pos o cordão em mim, e me deu um beijo no rosto.

-Seu! – Eu estendi o meu presente, era uma concha com batom - Foi da minha mãe! –

-Obrigada, por me dar algo da sua mãe! -

-Não que você mereça! – Eu disse cruzando os braços de novo.

-Ainda está com ciúmes do Onigumo? –

-É claro que não! Eu vou embora! – Eu sai correndo, voando.

-Dado! – Ela disse calma.

-Hein? – Eu me espatifei de cara no chão - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? –

-Hahaha! – Ela sorrio. \\)

O colar era mágico, e toda vez que ela dissesse 'Dado' eu ia cair de cara no chão, ela disse que era um jeito de eu não virar as costas pra ela. Fiquei com raiva. Mas, Toda vez que eu tinha raiva ela dizia 'Dado' eu caia de cara, e ela vinha e me beijava, achei que a recompensa era melhor que o esforço empregado, então eu aceitei, às vezes até fazia cena pra ganhar o beijo depois da queda.

Então, o nosso namoro prosseguiu. Um dia, ela me perguntou se eu queria usar a Jóia de quatro almas para virar um Humano, Eu disse que queria viver ao seu lado, Como um Humano. Ela disse que a Jóia desapareceria se fosse usada pra me transformar em Humano, e que nos poderíamos ter uma vida normal, já que ela seria uma mulher, simplesmente uma mulher, se a jóia fosse destruída. Eu aceitei na hora. Estava tudo combinado, ela iria visitar o Tal Onigumo, iria até o castelo pegar a jóia e nos iríamos até o topo do monte Hakurei, fazer o ritual da minha transformação em Humano.

Tudo correu bem, a visita, e depois fomos ao castelo. Só que uma coisa aconteceu, Uma invasão. Monstros rastejantes, e muitos outros invadiram as terras do oeste, O Sesshoumaru estava em Reunião com as Mikos na Terra delas, então só tinha eu pra comandar qualquer resistência, só que eu simplesmente não levava jeito pra coisa.

(//- Inu-Yasha! – Ela disse fria. Estávamos eu, ela e o comandante do exercito das terras do oeste na Sala do Sesshoumaru – ALGUMA COISA PRECISA SER FEITA! –

-Eu sei! – Eu estava desesperado.

-Sem o Sesshoumaru aqui! Você manda! – Ela estava sendo dura.

-Eu não sei como!!! –

-Senhor, os exércitos estão esperando as suas ordens! –

-Inu-Yasha!!! – Ela falou mais dura – Tem pessoas morrendo!!! –

-Senhor... –

-O que o Sesshoumaru Faria? – Ela perguntou, e sem perceber me deu uma luz.

-Exato! – Eu acariciei o Rosto dela – O que o Sesshoumaru faria? –

-Agiria! – Ela falou simplesmente.

-Comandante, O Exercito está sobre as ordens dessa mulher! – eu apontei pra ela. \\)

Foi um sucesso! Ela levava jeito pra comandar, botou pra correr o bando de coisas rastejantes, e protegeu os inocentes, mas, tinha algo pior. Algo como Um Carrasco, Ele era enorme, e muito habilidoso, eu lutei com ele. Lutei, lutei, mas, nada parecia adiantar então, ele atacou com garras e eu desviei do ataque, mas o ataque pegou... Nela...

Ela Caiu e eu me desesperei, assim como o exercito, ficaram sem o comandante, pararam de agir e se preocuparam com ela, então as coisas rastejantes voltaram.

(// - Kayoko!!! – Eu abaixei pra acudir.

-Eu to bem... –

-Claro que não ta! Seu ombro ta sangrando muito! –

-Eu to bem! – Ela rastejava no chão, em busca de algo.

- O que você ta...? – Eu a vi pegar a Jóia de quatro almas, ela se concentrou, então um barreira Pura foi se formando, igual a que ela fez no quarto daquele cara só que bem maior, Então essa barreira Explodiu, as coisa rastejante viraram pó, e o carrasco, foi jogado longe, muito ferido.

A Festa foi geral, Ela salvou a cidade!

-Kayoko! – Eu a abracei – Você é incrível! Mesmo machucada conseguiu usar uma técnica forte dessas! – Ela tossiu, eu afrouxei o abraço e olhei pra ela – Você ta bem? – Ela desmaiou nos meus braços. \\)

Chamei todos os médicos que tinha nas terras do Oeste pra cuidar dela, me deixaram de fora da sala enquanto faziam os curativos, ou sei lá o que faziam. A Kaede, estava tentando me acalmar, dizendo que ia ficar bem e tudo mais! Mas não ia ficar bem, a culpa era minha, de ela estar com um ferimento grave, e eu não iria me perdoar.

Foi nesse momento que eu ouvi, uma voz estrondosa gritando o nome dela.

(// - Com licença! –

Ele passava mais que rápido entre os soldados. Estavam todos, amontoados na frente do castelo, dispostos a protegerem a todo custo aquela que os comandou.

-Quem é você? – Eu sai na frente do exercito.

Era um cara de cabelos negros e longos, ele flutuava no chão, e tinha rabos de dragão saindo de suas costas, Os olhos deles gelaram minha alma na Hora. Atrás dele tinha outro exercito de coisas rastejantes, maior que o anterior.

-Ora, vejam só! Se não é o apaixonado da **Minha** mulher! – Ele disse.

Por acaso esse 'minha' que ele disse se refere à Kayoko?

-Do que você está falando? Da Kayoko? –

-E de quem mais? – Ele deu um sorriso esnobe.

-E quem disse que a Kayoko é **Sua** mulher? Ela é **Minha**!!! E Quem é Você para sujar o nome da **Minha** mulher? –

-Não me reconhece? Eu me Chamava Onigumo anteriormente... Mas, Agora me chame de Narak! –

-Você o que? É aquele cara? Impossível! –

-Impossível é a Kayoko ficar com alguém como você! Quando eu estava de cama, ela dava mais atenção a mim que a você. Agora que eu ando, ela vai me escolher ao invés de você! Então, não sofra uma rejeição, e Entregue-a pra mim. Junto com a jóia de quatro almas. –

-Cale a boca! Eu não entregarei a jóia a você, Muito menos a ela! –

-Então eu Serei obrigado a, Eu mesmo, pega-la! – O exercito atrás dele deu um passo a frente.

-Seu bastardo! O seu carrasco feriu ela!!!! –

-O Meu carrasco fez o que? A Feriu? E você não a protegeu??? Como pode deixar que ele a ferisse??? –

-ERA SEU CARRASCO!!! COMO PODE ATACAR ELA??? EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!!! – Eu avancei em cima dele.

-Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!!! – Era a voz dela.

Eu olhei pra traz e a vi, apoiada em seu arco, com sangue em seu rosto e em sua veste, no ombro. Como ela estava em pé?

-Eu falo com ele! – Ela disse e passou na minha frente, usando o arco como muleta.

-Eu não acredito que ele não te protegeu! – Ele disse.

-Onigumo? Narak... O que deseja para deixar essa gente em paz? –

-Você! E a jóia! –

-Eu... Não vou com você! Menos ainda a jóia! –

-Então eu te levarei a força! –

-Tente! –

-Você não está em condições de lutar, minha amada! –

-Não me chame assim! Não sou sua! Sou do Inu-Yasha! –

-É DO INU-YASHA?!?!?!?! DO FRACO QUE DEIXOU VOCÊ SE FERIR DESSA FORMA?!?!?! – Ele teve a raiva transbordando em seus olhos. – ELE SE QUER OLHA NOS SEUS OLHOS POR CAUSA DA CULPA!!!!!! –

E ele estava certo, eu não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela...

-Eu... – Ela tirou a jóia de dentro de si, ela fazia isso sempre, guardava a jóia dentro do seu próprio corpo – Faço um trato com você! –

-Que tipo de trato? –

-A Noite, a Escuridão. Você reinara nela! E de dia prevalecerá a paz nessa cidade. –

-Reinarei? Posso matar esses cidadãos estúpidos? –

-Pode! Se conseguir os pegar! ... cof cof – Ela tossiu sangue – Trato feito? –

-De maneira que, onde a escuridão alcançar... Será meu território? –

-De Certo! –

-E Você? Eu a terei? –

-TRATO FEITO SIM OU NÃO?!?! –

-Feito! –

-Ira sair dessa cidade! E só voltara, quando a escuridão prevalecer! –

-Feito! –

Ela pegou a jóia e largou o arco, ela apertou a jóia entre as mão, e começou a flutuar, uma luz muito forte veio dela, e eu não consegui enxergar o que tinha acontecido. Só a vi descer com duas joias, uma negra e uma rosa nas mãos, Deu a negra a ele, e ficou coma rosa.

-Vá! – Foi tudo o que ela disse.

-Eu vou ter você! – Ele se foi junto com o exercito.

Ela caiu tossindo e eu a segurei, então o Sesshoumaru Chegou correndo.

-O que houve aqui? – Ele perguntou espantado.

-Você... – Ela disse virando pra ele – Provavelmente você é o único que conseguira fazer... Venha comigo... Vou lhe ensinar a fazer a barreira que ira proteger essa cidade, quando a escuridão prevalecer... – ela saiu andando e ele foi atrás sem dizer nada.\\)

Eu fiquei do lado de fora da sala, eu fui ficando nervoso... O que ela e o Sesshoumaru tanto faziam???? Então um brilho rosa passou pela porta, e eu não agüentei e entrei... Eu vi o Sesshoumaru agachado do lado dela, com a jóia na mão... E ela deitada.

(// - Kayoko... – Eu me baixei e fiquei ao lado dela.

-Inu-yasha... –

-Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem... –

-Eu não me incomodaria se você mentisse pra mim, mas por favor, não minta pra você... Eu irei morrer – Ela passou a mão no meu rosto.

-NÃO!!! EU VOU ATRAS DOS MELHORES MEDICOS PRA VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ VAI VIVER!!! – eu viro de costas pra ir atrás dos ditos médicos.

-Dado! –

Eu cai de cara no chão.

-Então, Você não quer a recompensa por ter dado de cara no chão? –

-... – Eu me aproximei dela, e ela me beijou. Um beijo de Adeus?

Quando agente se soltou, ela não se mexia, não respirava...

-Sinto muito – Sesshoumaru me disse.

Ela estava morta. \\)

No mesmo dia o Sesshoumaru Convocou o povo pra um pronunciamento.

(// - Ouçam todos, Para que a vida de vocês fosse poupada, A Guardiã da Jóia, deu a vida dela pra selar um Contrato com O Narak. A Escuridão de agora em diante, Pertence a ele! –

-Ela salva a nossa vida, enquanto estiver de dia, quando anoitecer seremos devorados! – Uma voz veio do meio da multidão.

-Cale-se! E escute com atenção! – Sesshoumaru disse frio – Antes de morrer, A Kayoko me ensinou como fazer uma barreira, Essa barreira protegerá quem estiver dentro dela, e não permitira que nem um ser que esteja fora entre, Ela cobrirá todas as Terras do Oeste. –

-Então o senhor ira manter essa barreira? –

-Eu sou o único com capacidade! –

-Então, Se é simples assim nada muda! –

-As regras são claras! Enquanto a escuridão reinar, não importa o que aconteça, vocês não devem sair da barreira, por que não poderão entrar novamente, e eu não irei salvar a vida de nenhum ser que desobedecer essa regra. Ira soar uma sirene quando a escuridão estiver se aproximando, Ela soara cinco vezes, e escurecerá. Quando a quinta vez soar, a barreira será feita, e quem estiver fora dela, morre fora dela. E no exato momento que a quinta sirene soar irá escurecer, totalmente. Estando todos alertados, Eu me retiro. - \\)

E Assim acontece... Há Cinqüenta anos. [.

-E foi isso! – Inu-yasha terminou de falar.

-E você amava a Kayoko? – Perguntou Kagome

-O que você acha? – Inu-Yasha olhou pra ela.

-Que se amava ela também deveria amar a minha irmã não é?

-Eu não sou a Kayoko! – Kikyou olhou feio pra Kagome.

-Vocês duas... Se parecem sabe... Só muda a cor dos olhos... São irmãs? –

-É claro que são né seu tapado? – Hojo disse agarrando Kagome.

-Sabe, Não fui coma sua cara Projeto de gente! – Disse rangendo os dentes pra Hojo.

-Acredite, somos dois! – Kikyou falou baixo.

-Me solta Hojo...! – Kagome disse saindo do abraço dele. – Você! Sabia que essas sua orelhinhas são muito fofas? – ela disse acariciando as orelhas dele.

Kikyou olhou sem entender muito, Hojo faltou ter um infarto, e Inu-Yasha só puxou a cabeça pra trás, se livrando das mãos dela.

-Quem você pensa que é? – Inu-Yasha falou levantando – Não faça isso de novo! – Ele virou de costas e saiu andando.

-Fale 'dado'! – Kagome disse pra Kikyou.

-Dado! – Kikyou disse sem nenhum animo.

Inu-Yasha deu de cara no chão.

-Bem Feito! – Disse Kagome com um Ar de superioridade.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA BRUXA VELHA!?!?!? – Inu-Yasha gritou se levantando.

-Acho que fui eu... – Disse Kikyou.

-Você? – Inu-Yasha abaixou o tom.

# Ah, pra ela você abaixa o tom é cachorrinho? Ela parece até sua dona! # pensou Kagome.

Kikyou foi até Inu-Yasha e passou a mão no rosto dele, limpando a terra que tinha sobre as bochechas dele, Deu um sorriso e disse.

-Desculpe! –

-Não tem problema. – Ele disse dando um sorriso de volta.

#COMO NÃO TEM PROBLEMA? SE FOSSE EU, EU ERA A "BRUXA VELHA"!!!#kagoem já estava se estressando.

-Ei! – Disse Kagome – Que tal nos levar ao senhor do oeste? -

-Até o meu irmão? – Inu-yasha olhou pra ela. – Por que? –

-Por que pelo jeito você é só um idiota sem importância, Ele é que é o Cara! – Kagome Disse como se fosse superior.

-COMO É?!?! – Olha pra Kikyou. –Sabe... Prestando atenção, Vocês não se parecem! Você é um anjo, ela uma Diaba! – Deu língua pra Kagome.

-Dado! – Kikyou falou.

-Ah, pega leso! Quem é a diaba agora hein? – Kagome gritou, mas em seguida se tocou do olhar fuzilador de Kikyou. – Ah, foi mal. –

-Inu-Yasha, por favor mais respeito coma minha irmã. E sim eu quero ir ver o senhor do oeste, então proponho que nos continuemos a caminhar! –

Ela começou a andar.

-Ei! – Inu-Yasha disse – Temos que nos apressar antes que abarreira se decepe, o cheiro de fora é horrível, subam, Você e a bruxa nas minhas costas! –

Ela obedeceram.

-E eu? – Disse Hojo.

- Você tenta me acompanhar! – Disse Inu-Yasha começando a correr.

Eles estavam bem alto, quando a barreira se desfez. Inu-Yasha ficou tonto com o cheiro de enxofre que vinha de fora, desmaiou, e começou a cair, com as duas moças nas costas.

-AHHHHHHHH! – elas gritaram juntas.

Fim da 1ª parte.


End file.
